Giving The Stars To The Moon
by maggalina
Summary: Historical AU Ron is forced to marry Luna Lovegood to save his families remaining honour. He can not marry the peasant he loves.


In a land of myth and a time of wonder there are four kingdoms dividing the land. King Gryffindor rules over the treacherous and dangerous lands to the north. The land is mountainous and filled with wild creatures. Queen Ravenclaw has her kingdom to the south among the forests. The land is tranquil there and there is much to learn. Queen Hufflepuff rules to the East where the land is filled with gently flowing rivers and many fields. And finally to the West is the kingdom of King Slytherin, the swampy area filled with underground caverns and rare expensive gems. The citizens of these kingdoms tend to reflect their environment. Only those willing to risk the dangers of the mountains live in the north while only the most resourceful can survive in the West. One thing sets the Kingdom of Slytherin far from the others though, there are no peasants. Only those of pure royal blood can live there. Anyone with objections is not allowed in the kingdom.

Our tale however resides not in the West, but in the North and South. There are small communities built around the borders of the kingdom so as to share resources, one of these is the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. On one side of the border lived the noble and pure family of Weasley. For all their pureblood however they saw no fault in associating with peasants. They were dubbed bloodtraitors and their family lines were rejected by the purebloods that saw the inferiority in those who were not born into the noble families. To the West in Ravenclaw's kingdom lived the noble and pure family Lovegood. They too, both the widower and his daughter, were labelled as bloodtraitors.

In the House of Weasley there was the patriarch Arthur and the Lady of the House Molly, the heir was William and he was engaged to a princess from the distant land of Beauxbatons. The next in line was a knight in the court of Gryffindor-Charles. Following him was Percy, he had rejected his family and bloodtraitor status and left to find work in the Court of Slytherin. Frederick and George were jesters in the court of Gryffindor and the youngest was Ginevra who was engaged to King Gryffindor's chosen heir, as he was unable to bear children, Harold Potter. Between the jesters and the future queen however was Ronald. Compared to the rest of his family he was rather plain and ordinary. Nothing really made him stand out. In fact one could almost pretend or even be completely unaware that the House of Weasley had a 6th son. He was in love with a peasant. Hermione Granger was her name and no one could understand Ronald's infatuation with her. She did not know a woman's or a peasant's place and tried to insist on being educated. But he loved her none the less.

The House and Line of Lovegood was much smaller and very near dying out. The only male left in the line was a widower and he had only a daughter. A daughter that him being bloodtraitor he could not provide a large dowry for. He had no hope of anyone marrying his daughter Luna.

The House of Weasley seemed to have no hope of Ronald not disgracing the family name more than it already had been.

But then a contract was made.

The House of Lovegood would pay the dowry through the fact that Ronald would have to stop seeing the peasant. It was a perfect arrangement.

When Luna was told she accepted her fate, knowing it was an honour that anyone would want to marry her given the size of her dowry. When Ronald was told however things did not go very well.

He did not care about the shame marrying Hermione would bring to him or his family. But he was ordered too and as much as he hated it he was bound to his family and could not bring himself to disobey a direct order.

That did not mean he could not have a secret relationship with Hermione until his marriage. He was to have a one year engagement as was customary in times of peace. So that was his plan. He would court Ms. Lovegood...Luna... during the day but at night he would be with his love. He could not ask her to be a mistress as she was too good for that. He would have to make this year count.

As time went on though he stopped meeting Hermione every night, eventually he would only see her once a week and then the last few months of his engagement only once a month. Some might say that he was trying to separate himself from her but in truth he just grew less fond of her. Luna was different and now Hermione was the same as ever, just a peasant. Luna had spent time traveling across the forests in Ravenclaw. She knew about creatures that could never be imagined in Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna intrigued him in a way that he knew would captivate him all his life. He might never love her but he would never grow bored with her like he had with Hermione.

He never would have thought he would be grateful to his father for forcing him to court and marry Luna but he knew that it had been what was best for him. He may be the one who was easy to skip over and he might not be marrying the Heir to Gryffindor or a foreign princess he was marrying the moon that lit his darkened night and he wanted to give her the stars.


End file.
